Mum's at 16
by summerrose024
Summary: This story is about Riley and Maya becoming Mum's at 16! I'm not good a summaries please read! Rated T :
1. Chapter 1 Riley's Return

Mum's at 16

* * *

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I DO NOT KNOWN GMW

* * *

"Hey Lucas," Riley Mathews said, as she walked up to her former crush.

"Hey Riley? what's up?" Lucas questioned her, because ever since Lucas told her that he only liked her as the sister he never had, and that he really loved Maya, Riley went and moved on to cheerleading. She was actually pretty good at it now!

"Nothing much, I just wanted to invite you, Maya, and Farkle to hang out with me after school?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, I'll let them know. Hey, Riley? Is something wrong?" Lucas's voice had a hint of concern.

"Um, uh, I got to go to practice right now, so let me know. meet me at the steps afterwards! Okay? Bye," with that she ran to the gym.

Lucas walked to Maya's locker and leaned against it "Hey... Short Stack?"

"Hey, Sundance, what's up?" Maya asked, shutting her locker door closed.

"Nothing much, Honey. Riley stoped me in the halls." Lucas tells the Blonde Beauty.

"Yeah, what did she want to tell you about this time?" she said, grabing his hand.

"She just invited me, you, and Farkle to study after school. She acted scared, she needs our help. You know, she is still our friend, Maya!"

"Fine, and you know I still care about her, Farkle does too." The blond haired girl sighed.

"Good. I love you," the cowboy said to his city girl.

"I love you too, Hopalong," Maya said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, Maya! Lucas!" Farkle shouted, walking over to them.

"Hey," the girl answered back.

"Hey, man, Riley wants to meet us after school." Lucas said giving the other boy a high five.

"Alright!" Farkle said with excitement, because he still really liked Riley!

* * *

*A/n: What do you think Is wrong with Riley?

Will the group's friendships go back to the way it was?

Let me know in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2 Riley's news

Mum's at 16

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own anything of the gmw world

Warning- talks about rape (my own expericene)

* * *

Last time on Mum's at 16!:

"Hey, man, Riley wants to meet us after school." Lucas said, giving the other boy a high-five!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Riley was sitting on the steps of John Quincy High.

"Hey Riley!" the group of three said at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much for coming!" the dark-brown, haired sixteen-year old girl said, "Umm, lets go… Somewhere, else, I need to talk to you guys." With that, they all followed Riley to her house.

Maya was the first to talk, "Riles, what's going on?" She asked, starting to get really worried about her best friend.

"Umm...this is hard." Riley started, almost crying. "First, I'm really sorry I left the group. I need you guys back, and I missed you."

"We missed you too, Riley." Lucas said, while holding Maya's hand. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner about my feelings."

"It's okay, Peaches, we still love you, and will help with what ever it is." Maya said, hugging the girl next to her with tears streaming down her face.

"Umm...ummm...um… well, you guys should know that I never wanted this to happen." Rilkey took a few shaky breaths before continuing. "You know how I had that party a couple months ago?"

"Yeah, the whole school was talking about it." Maya said with a sad smile.

"What about the party? What happened?" Lucas and Farkle asked. "well...umm...I...umm...was...Raped!" Riley said in between sobs.

"Oh, Peaches! Did you tell your Mum and Dad?" Maya asked "N...No Cupcake...I'm scared and that's only the thing!"

"Riley what do you mean by 'it's only the thing?'" Lucas asked. Then Maya spoke as the realization set

"Oh shit, Peaches, please tell me it's not what I think it is"

"I-I'm sorry, Maya, but it is! And I don't know how to tell Mom and Dad about the baby!" Riley sobbed into Maya's shoulder, while holding Farkle's hand.

What!? How could I let this happen to my little plant? Maya thought.

"Who did this to you, Riley?" Lucas asked, angrily.

Well I'm going to end this chapter here.

* * *

Chapter Questions:

Who raped Riley? How will everyone react to this news?

Let me know in the reviews!

Thank you, and sorry the chapters are so short 3

Summer-Rose


	3. Chapter 3 Who done it?

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Mum's at 16/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Chapter 3- WHO DID IT?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE GMW WORLD/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"WARNING- TALKS ABOUT RAPE (MY EXPERIENCE)/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"LAST TIME ON MUM'S AT 16:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"~ "I-I'm sorry, Maya, but it is! And I don't know how to tell Mom and Dad about the baby!" Riley sobbed into Maya's shoulder, while holding Farkle's hand./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"What!? How could I let this happen to my little plant? Maya thought./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Who did this to you, Riley?" Lucas asked, angrily. ~/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"HOPE YOU ENJOY! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Umm, sit down, Lucas it was Zay..." Riley broke the news in between shaky breaths./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Why didn't you tell us sooner, Honey?" Farkle asked, giving the girl a hug./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""He-he-he said that if I- if I- I tell anyone, then he would hurt me again. And my friends and family and everyone I care about!" the brown hair girl cried in to her best friend's shoulder. "Oh, Peaches, it's going to be ok." As Maya was talking to Riley, Lucas walked away to a different room and dialed 911 from his cell phone/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Hello? Yes, I would like to report a rape," Lucas explained./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Is anyone hurt, sir? Do you need an ambulance?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" "No, ma'am, just the cops, please." Lucas answered the questions he was asked by the operator./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Okay, sir, the officers are on there way" she said before the connection was lost./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"/ 5 minutes Later/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"*Knock Knock* "NYPD open up," the voice from the other side of the door said. As the four friends made their way out into the living room/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Oh, okay, " Riley answered the door,/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Hello, I'm Agent Rose, and this is my partner, Agent Champagne. May we speak to please?" Agent Rose was short, like Maya, and had waist long red hair/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Hi I'm Riley Mathews" Riley answered/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Yes, ma'am, we got a call about a rape being reported." Agent Champagne said sympathetically./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Um, yes, I was raped and I know who did it, and I'm also pregnant with his child!" Riley blurted out,/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""it's okay, Peaches, we are here for you. Right guys?" Maya asked their group of friends as she held the crying sixteen-year old./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Yeah, Riley, we're here for you, and we won't let him hurt you ever again!" Farkle and Lucas reassured her, agreeing with Maya./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Are your parents home, Sweetie?" The agent with black hair, Champagne, asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""No, they're both at work. My Mum is Topanga Mathews and my dad is Cory Mathews." Riley answered between sniffles./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Okay, Hun', can you, or one of your friends, call them please?" Agent Rose said/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Yeah, Maya, can you call Mum? And Farkle, can you call dad?" Riley asked her two best friends./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;""Of course, Munchkin'," they complied./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Questions: How do you think Cory and Topanga react to the phone call about their daughter?/p 


	4. Chapter 4- The phone calls

Mum's at 16

Chapter 4- The phone calls

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT OF THIS STOR, AND AGENT ROSE AND CHAMPAGNE!

WARNING- TALKS ABOUT RAPE (MY EXPERIENCE)

A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone who has Read, Followed, Favorited, & Reviewed. And also I know there hasn't been a lot of information about Maya's pregnancy, but I will get there. I had to tell Riley's first for the story.

* * *

Last time on Mum's at 16:

~ "Yeah, Maya, can you call Mum? And Farkle, can you call dad?" Riley asked her two best friends.

"Of course, Munchkin'," they complied. ~

* * *

Maya immediately got her phone out, the one Mr. Mathews had gotten her for her 16th birthday, and called Topanga.

*Phone rings* "Hello" Topanga answers right away.

"Hey, Mrs. Mathews, its Maya." she said into the phone, walking away from the group.

"Yes, Sweetie, How's it going with you and Riley?"

"Bettter now, we're friends again, but you need to come home right now. The cops are here, and they need to talk to youand Mr. Matthews," Maya tells her.

Topanga was a strong smart woman, "Okay, I'm on my way. I'll be there in 20 Minutes."

"Good, thank you, bye." Maya said, and hung up the phone.

While Maya was on the phone with Riley's Mum, Farkle had the job of calling Riley's dad.

"Hello?" Cory answers right away.

"Hello, Mr. Mathews? This is Farkle."

"Farkle, hey! What's going on?" Is Cory's anxious reply to his daughter's best friend calling him.

"You need to come home right now. It's about Riley, and the cops are here! Please hurry!" Farkle said, freaking out.

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"Okay, hurry! Bye," the teenage boy said, hanging up.

"Mrs. Mathews will be here in 20...well 10 minutes now" the Maya assured Riley.

"Yeah, and Mr. Mathews will be here in 10 minutes too." Farkle added, so they let the Cops sit down, and waited for 10 Minutes.

Cory and Topanga arrived at the same time, but it was Cory who was freaking out "Riley! What's wrong!? Why are the Cops here!?"

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Mathews, I'm Agent Rose, and this is my partner, Agent Champagne. We got a 911 call that your daughter was raped and she has confirmed that fact. But she also has something to tell the both of you." Cory and Topanga were shocked speechless.

"Mummy... Daddy... I'm Pregnant" Riley blurted out, starting to cry again.

"What- who- when- where- how did this happen?!" Mr. Mathews was so livid that he couldn't think strait. NOT furious at Riley, at the asshole who did this to his baby. Even though she's sixteen, she will always be his little girl.

"I'm pregnant, Zay is the father. Remember the party I had here about 2 months ago? He brought some beer and was drinking it. He got drunk and the next thing I know he's on top of me! I told him "No" and "Stop or I was going to call the cops". But then he said that if I ever told anyone then he would hurt me again, and my friends, and my family! I didn't want that to happen, but I had to tell Maya, Farkle and Lucas about this because then I found out that I was pregnant, and he was planning to go after Maya next!" Riley was talking at a dizzying speed by now.

"Oh! Riley! Honey, we are always here for you. Same as you are to Maya." Mrs. Mathews said, hugging both of the girls.

"I'm so sorry Mum, I didn't want this to happen, and I'm scared. But I'm not giving up my baby, it was given to me for a reason, right?" the brunette girl said.

"Oh, of course Honey," Mr. Mathews said getting up to join the hug with the girls.

"What can we do to keep these two safe?" Topanga asked Agent Rose and Agent Champagne.

"Well, seeing as we got the whole story, and the note from Riley. Then we are going to arrest him as soon as we find him," Agent Rose said.

"He lives with me, and I hope you find him before I get to him" Lucas threatened darkly.

"Where do you live, sir?" Agent Champane asked the teenage boy with blonde hair.

"1732 Mapple Lane" (A/n: I don't know if this really exists) Lucas answered her question.

"Thank you" Agent Champagne said, writing down in a notepad.

* * *

30 Minutes later, they got a call from Agent Rose and Chapange, saying that Zay had been arrested, and he wouldn't be getting out of jaill for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5 Dr apointments

**Mum's at 16**

 **Chapter 5 – Maya and Riley's Dr. appointments'**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own GMW**

 **A/n this chapter takes place about 2 weeks after Zay was arrested! Hope you enjoy and I'm not doing this for everyone and I'm not good at describing things, but thank you for reviewing and fallowing and reading! I appreciate all the nice reviews!**

 **Last time on Mum's at 16-** **30 Minutes latter they got a call from agent Rose and Champagne, saying that he is arrested and he wont be getting out of jail for a long time.**

Maya has been throwing up for almost 2 weeks now and she don't know why. She made her a doctor visit thinking it was just the flu for today because it was the same day as her best friend Riley's appointment too.

"are you ok Maya" Riley asked because Maya was throwing up in the bathroom at the office

"yeah I'm fine Riles, Just the flu I think" Maya answered her brown haired best friend

"Riley Mathew and Maya Hart" the nurse called "come on peaches lets go check on the little plant" Maya said

"ok Maya I'm scared" this was her first doctors visit

"Hello I'm Hannah Champagne I will be your nurse for the entire pregnancy and after words"

" Hi I'm Riley and this is my best friend Maya" she said getting up on the table and Maya sat right beside her holding her had

"Good, good now Riley lets start with you" Hannah said

"ok that's fine" both of the 16 year olds said together laughing

"How old are you?" the nurse with long hair asked " I'm 16 years old, My birthday is October 14,1999" she smiled

"Thank you, when was your last period?"

"umm about 2 months ago so that would be around August 15th." Riley said nervously "That's perfect are you taking any prenatal vitamins and how did you know you where pregnant?"

"yes, my mom got me some when I told her that I was Pregnant and I know because I took a home test and it was positive" Nurse Hannah as she Requested to be called was typing on her computer

" Now Maya Hart it's your turn to answer the same questions as Riley did"

"Ok I'm 16, My birthday is May 5,1999 and my last period was Last month so that would be September 6th" Maya said

"ok thank you Doctor Love will be here shortly" Hannah said as she walked out of the room

"oh man, oh man, oh man Peaches I think I'm pregnant" Maya started to freak-out "Maya, pumpkin calm down it's ok I'm here for I'm right here" Riley said to her Blond haired best friend Just then the doctor came in smiling "'Ello I'm Elena Love, I will be your doctor"

Maya sighed out of relief "oh thank god I'm freaking out dr. Tell me the bad news" the blond haired, blue eyed girl said

"yes so lets see when you are due to have your babies then we can go from there" dr. Love said with a smile

"ok so Riley it looks like you will be due on May 21,2016 and that makes you 9 weeks along!" Riley squeezed Maya's hand

"it's ok peaches, I'm here" Maya said sweetly

"ok now Maya it's your turn" dr. Love said turning to the blond haired girl

"Maya it looks like your due date is...June 12,2016 witch makes you 5 weeks and 6 days! Congratulations girls. You may leave when your ready." with that she left the girls to sink the news the are going to be mothers soon.

Latter that day

Maya and Riley text Lucas and Farkel to come over to Riley's house immediately the boys showed up in 5miutes

"Hello Ladies" Farkel said to the girls when he climbs thro the window

"Farkel" they answer back

"hey Honey and Sweetie" (Maya is Honey and Riley is Sweetie) Lucas came in after Farkel

"hey Lucas, let's get straight to the point shall we, Riley you go first" Maya said

"we shall" they answered back

"Ok well we went to the Dr. Today and she was really nice so was the nurse...so do you boys what to know when I'm going to have this Baby then I will turn it over to Maya!" the brown haired girl said

"of course we do" Farkel said

"well I am due on May 21and I'm 9 weeks along!" she was starting to get excited and for get how she ended up getting pregnant in the first place

"Oh yeah... I guess it's my turn now...so Lucas Remer that night last month well guess what...I'm Pregnant!" Maya said nervously

"really wow my 2 girls are pregnant at the same time..." Farkel smiled

"Lucas what's wrong? Talk to me?" Maya said to him starting to have a panic attack

"wow Really Maya I'm going to be a father?" the boy with blond hair said

"yes Sundance, your going to be a daddy, I'm 5 weeks and 6days but we are due on June 12th" his girlfriend said

"that's amazing honey even though we didn't mean this to happen I'm happy for us, and you Riley!" the Texan answered

"Riley Matthews would you do me the honor of letting me be the baby's father and be my Girlfriend" Farkel said holding her hand

"how could I not Farkel your my best friend" the girl said crying happy tears.

The next day they tell there parents to meet them at Topanga's bakery and one by on the parents began to show up the first couple to show up was Topanga and Cory Matthews, after them Katie and Shawn Hunter

"hello Cory and Topanga" Shawn said, he was Cory best friend the whole time they grown up and now look at them they have daughters and as far as they know only one of the girls is pregnant but today that will all change.

"SHAWNY" Cory screamed and jumped in to the other boys arms. After Katie and Shawn showed up was Stuart and Karin(?) Minkus

"Topanga, Cory" Farkel parents said greeting them, then Scarlet and Billy-Joe Fiair showed up and said with his thick Texan accent

"howdy,we are Lucas's parents, how yall' doin?"

"Hi I'm Maya's mum and this is her stepfather Shawn Hunter" Katie said holding her had out to Scarlet and they shook hands

"nice to meet you Katie" Scarlet said as the kids walked in

"well, hello people!" Maya said holding hands with Lucas on one sied and Riley on the other

"we have news for yall'" Lucas said pointing to all the parents that they would soon join

"yes some of you all ready know about me Being pregunat!" the brown haried girl said "I'm going to be a father" Farkle said with a smile.

"how could that be son" his father asked

"It's quite simpale father i'm going to Addopt my girlfirend's baby" the 16yearold boy said with a smile and putting his hand on Riley's belly that was just a small bump

" I'm Pregunat!" the blond haried 16 yearold girl shouted

"What Maya why" Shawn said and this time it was Lucas's trun to answer and stick up for his girlfriend

"hey, look we did not plan this at all but we would apersiate your suport"

"well girls how far along are you?" the mothers of all four kids asked

"I'm 9 weeks and 1day"Riley siad first

"and I'm 6 weeks today" Maya siad with a small smile  
"when are you due?" the fathers asked

"Riley is due on May21st and Maya is due June 12th !" the blond haird boy siad

"well the only thing to do is you guys will share apartment until you graduate. You all will get jobs" Stuart Minkus siad to the now expecting parents

"girls you can work here part-time after school and boy's you can work here in the back part-time too" Topanga and Katie said together

"we except the jobs!" all four teenagers said togther

"there is a apartment for rent with 4 bedrooms right next to ours Riles" Cory spoke up

"we will take it sir" Farkle and Lucas said at the same time

 **A/N that's all I got for this chapter it's the longest chapter I have written**

* * *

 **and the chapter questions are**

 **1.** **what do you think of the parents reaction to the news about the kids?**

 **2.** **How many babies do Riley and Maya have? ( i think i alredy know but i want your opions)**

 **thanks for Reading and please Review and Fallow and Favorite**

 **Love, Summerrose024**


	6. Chapter 6-Moving Day

**Mum's At 16**

 **Chapter- 6- Moving day**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own anything or anyone in the GMW world!**

 **Review Responses** \- AnonymousRainbow

Wait, hold up! How does Maya get pregnant? Zay... **"No Maya is having Lucas's Baby, meaning that she got pregnant by Lucas"**

To the Gust who said "this story is stupid and unrealistic" **ISN'T THAT THE WHOLE IDEA OF A FANFICTION and Thank-you for your opinion. Thank-you for your sweet Review!**

Gust- I think you should work on your grammar and the paragraph spacing because if you do more people will read the story and it would be way easier to understand for examples check out tiramisuspice fanfic because it's shows it the best **"Thank-you for that sweet review and I did check her fanfic's out and she is a good writer,but, you shouldn't compare people because everyone is different! Meaning that I have a different style then anyone."**

 **/** **Last time on Mum's at 16-** **"there is a apartment for rent with 4 bedrooms right next to ours Riles" Cory spoke up**

" **we will take it sir" Farkle and Lucas said at the same time** /

"Hey People, Maya said walking in to the Matthew's apartment.

"Are you Excited to move in with me Maya?" Riley said as she came out of her room.

"Well yeah Riles anything is a step up from mom's place!" the blond haired girl said to her best friend.

"Yeah I guise so ..Farkle and Lucas is already next door so do you want to look at the place"

"Yeah let's go" Maya took Riley's hand as they walked across the hall to their new home.

"Hey Huckleberry and Farkle" both teenage girls said upon entering the apartment.

"Ladies" the teenage boy with brown hair said to them.

Lucas was not paying attention because he had his headphones in playing "Wanted" by Hunter Hays, so Maya went over to him and taped his shoulder.

"Hi Honey" the blond boy said to his girlfriend giving her a kiss on the lips.

"hey Ranger Rick, How's it going" Maya said in a fake southern ascent.

"It's going quite well thank-ya ma'am" Lucas said as he tipped his imaginary hat.

"I love you" Maya said sweetly

"so who's Room is where?" the Blond teenage girl questioned Looking around

"I love you to and yours and mine is the last door on the right." the cowboy showed his girlfriend the room was bigger than the one she had at her Mom's apartment.

There was already a Queen sized bed on the side of the wall with the window and it also had a bay window and some of her paintings of them where already put up.

"Oh My Gosh!" she said in amazement

"Oh wow Maya this is so perfect for you and Lucas" the brown haired teenage girl said

"I know right this is amazing and you did this Sun-dace?"

"Yeah and Farkle helped" Lucas said putting his arms around her waist

"Riles whats your Room like?" Maya asked

"Oh I haven't seen it yet" she answered her best friend

"What? Why not?"

"because I don't know where it is and Farkle left" Riley said with a sad smile

"Sweetie do you want me to show you?" Lucas ask her

"That would be grate Lucas,Thank-you" she said with a smile

"Right this way" he took Riley and Maya's hand and walked out of there room and it was 2 doors up on the left and stopped Riley opened the door and it was amazing definitely better than Maya's of course Farkle was rich and Lucas was not

"awesome Peaches this room was made for you" Maya said a little dispirited

the room had a queen sized canopy bed with Blue and Purple curtains and all kinds of pictures of them growing up.

The four teenagers had moved all of there stuff in that day with the help of their families.

 **A/N I'm going to end the chapter here. Thank-you for all the Reviews and Fallows and Favorites! Sorry it took so long to update this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 part 1 Riley's Dr appointment

**Mum's at 16**

 **Chapter 7 part 1- Riley's Dr. appointment**

 **Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIN IN THE GMW WORLD!**

 **A/n Thank-you to who all who has Reviewed(good or bad) Fallowed and Favorite!**

 **/Last time on Mum's at 16- The four teenagers had moved all of there stuff in that day with the help of their families./**

A week after moving day

Today Riley had a appointment with Dr. Love.

Yes to day was the day they found out how many Babies she is going to have! So Riley and Farkel went to the Dr. office and checked in with the receptionist

"Hi how can I help you?" she asked the girls

"um Hi I have a appointment with Dr. Love" Riley answered

"OK what are your name?" the receptionist asked

" Riley Matthews" the girl said

"OK I will let her know your here"

"Thanks"

/TEN MINUTES LATTER/

"Riley Matthews" Hannah their nurse called her back to the room. The teens with brown hair got up quietly and fallowed the nurse

" Riley you will be Room 6" Mrs. Champagne said showing them to the room

"Hi Riley how are you feeling" Hannah asked her

"I'm feeling good, and this is Farkel my boyfriend he's going to adopt the baby(ies)" the teenage girl said holding Farkle's hand

"OK, so today we will be seeing how many little ones you are going to have" Hannah said to the teens holding hands

"yyyyeeeeyyyy" Riley said excitedly

"Dr. Love will be in shortly" the nurse said walking out of the room

/TEN MINUTES LATTER/

knock,knock "come in" Riley said

"'Ello Ms. Hart. How are you today?" Dr. Love good asked Riley

"I'm doing grate the morning sickness has more or less stopped." she answered

"Oh I see you have a gust, who is this?" the Dr. asked looking at Farkle

"Howdy Ma'am. My name is Farkle Minkis I'm Riley's boyfriend" the blond haired boy answered her Doctor

"Hello Mr. Minkis, I'm Elena Love, Riley's Doctor. Are you excited to find out how many kids you are having to day?" Elena asked the brown haired teens.

"yes I am" they answered at the same time and she smiled at the teens

"Riley will you lay down on the table and pull your shirt up a little bit please" said Dr. Love

"Yeah, no Problem" Riley said as she did what her doctor asked her to do.

"now this will be a little cold" she told Riley as she put the gulp on her stomach and the blond shivers a little bit

"OK here they are-"

"They dose that Mean more than one" Riley questioned her doctor

"yes honey you and Mr. Minkis are going to have Twins!" she answered the teens question

"I...I can't believe it" Riley said smiling and then doctor Love taped a button and the room was filled with a thump...thump...thump

"that is our babies Riles, right Dr. Love.!" he questioned her excitedly

"yes sir that is your twin's hart beat!" she answered with a smile

"well Riley, you are 10 weeks along and the next appointment will be in one month"

"thank-you Dr. Love"Riley and Farkle said as the Dr. walked out the door

"your welcome"

Riley and Farkle walked home with the ultrasound pictures smiling. It seamed like nothing bad happened to Riley and this was just them and their friends.

 **A/n I'm going to end on this happy note! What do you think? Maya's chapter will be up probably tomorrow! Should Riley have twin girls, boys, or both? And names will be considered!**


	8. Chapter 7 part 2 Maya's Dr appointment

**Mum's at 16**

 **Chapter 7 part 2- Maya's Dr. appointment**

 **Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE GMW WORLD!**

 **A/N- Thank-you to who ever reviews(good or bad) fallows and favorites!**

 **Last time on Mum's at 16** **-** **Riley and Farkle walked home with the ultrasound pictures smiling. It seamed like nothing bad happened to Riley and this was just them and their friends.**

A month latter

things where going grate for the teenager's they had saved quite a bit of money. Today Maya had a appointment with Dr. Love.

Yes to day was the day they found out how many Babies she is going to have!

So Maya and Lucas went to the Dr. office and checked in with the receptionist

"Hi how can I help you?" she asked the girls

"um Hi I have a appointment with Dr. Love" Maya answered

"OK what are your names?" the receptionist asked

"Maya Hart" Maya said with a smile.

"OK I will let her know your here"

"Thanks" both of the girls say together and go sit down.

/TEN MINUTES LATTER/

"Maya Hart" Hannah their nurse called them back to the room. Maya and Lucas fallowed the nurse

"Maya you will be in Room 5" Mrs. Champagne said showing them to the room

"Hi Maya How are you feeling?" Hannah asked sitting in the dr. chair

"I'm feeling a little bit better now" the blond girl said sitting on the table

"that's good, so today we are going to see how many little ones you are going to have with a ultrasound"

"OK and this is Lucas Fair my Boyfriend and the Father of the little one(s)" Maya said Pointing to the blond haired boyfriend

"Hello Ma'am" he said

"hello sir, alright dear Dr. Love will be in soon"Hannah said

"OK" both blond teenagers said as she walked out of the room

/TEN MINUTES LATTER/

knock, knock "come in" Maya said quickly

"'Ello Ms. Hart. How are you today?" Dr. Love good asked Maya

"I'm doing good." she answered

"Oh I see you have a gust, who is this?" the Dr. asked looking at Lucas

"Howdy Ma'am. My name is Lucas Fair I'm Maya's boyfriend" the blond haired boy answered her Doctor

"Hello Mr. Fair, I'm Elena Love, Maya's Doctor. Are you excited to find out how many kids you are having to day?" Elena asked the blond haired teens.

"yes I am" they answered at the same time and she smiled at the teens

"Maya will you lay down on the table and pull your shirt up a little bit please" said Dr. Love

"Yeah, no Problem" Maya said as she did what her doctor asked her to do.

"now this will be a little cold" she told Maya as she put the gulp on her stomach and the blond shivers a little bit

"OK here they are-"

"They dose that Mean more than one" Maya questioned her doctor

"yes honey you and Mr. Fair are going to have Twins!" she answered the teens question

"I...I can't believe it" Maya said crying and then doctor Love taped a button and the room was filled with a thump...thump...thump

"Is...is that our babies?" Lucas questioned her "yes sir that is your twin's hart beat!" she answered with a smile

"well Maya you are 7 weeks along and the next appointment will be in one month"

"thank-you Dr. Love" Maya and Lucas said as the Dr. walked out the door

"your welcome"

Maya made the appointment, then they walked home with the ultrasound pictures. Riley and Maya had agreed not to tell each other how many little ones they where having until the next day with all of their families.

 **A/n that's the end of part 2! what do you think?**

 **Should Maya and Riley Have TWINS Girls or Boys or both? And any ideas for names will be taken in to consideration!**


	9. Chapter 8- How Many

**Mum's at 16**

 **Chapter 8- The Reveal**

 **Disclaimer- I Don't Own anything in the GMW world**

* * *

 **Reviews-**

 **"Guest:** **For Riley's: Elliot and Layla. For Maya's: Connor and Kylie" {I like the names Kylie and Layla! Thank you for your suggestion.}**

" **Guest: Yes, you're not good at summaries, but you're good at story plots then again, you're not good at grammar either. Try getting a beta, works better that way. I know people are different but grammar is really important when it comes to stories. Sometimes you'll lose your readers because of that. This story is really good but it makes me tick with all the grammar misspells. I do enjoy it, it's the grammar I don't enjoy. (Maybe you should think about this.)" {First of all, you remind me of my sister, she is a grammar Nazi just like you! Thank you for the nice part of this review anyway.}**

" **Lucky: Ok so a few little check**  
 **2\. Stories should not be bold. Bold they are important**  
 **Keep on writing:);)"** **{Thank you for that information but it was only one chapter and sorry I forgot to take it** **off bold so I could see!}**

* * *

 **Last time on Mum's at 16:** **Maya** **made the appointment, then they walked home with the ultrasound pictures. Riley and Maya had agreed not to tell each other how many little ones they where having until the next day with all of their families.**

 **Now on with the story**

* * *

The day after Maya's doctor appointment they gathered all their parents together once again for the revile of how many little ones she and Riley are going to have at Topanga's Bakery.

"Riley are you ready yet?" Maya asked her best friend who was 3 months pregnant.

"Not yet, are you peaches?" Riley answered back to her 2 months pregnant best friend.

"yes pumpkin, I'm ready!" the blond haired girl said to the brown haired girl.

"girls would you hurry up! We have to leave in 5 minutes." Lucas said to his sister Riley and girlfriend Maya.

"Ok...Ok shut up Huckleberry" the pregnant girl with blond hair said to her blond haired boyfriend who was passing back and forth in the living room they shared with there best friends.

"I'm ready now" riley said running out in a knee length red dress with red flats on. Maya on the other hand had on a sky blue knee length dress with red tights and black ankle boots.

"Finally we can go" both of the teenage boys said at the same time.

/10 Minutes latter/

Everyone was gathered at a table in Topanga's bakery

"Ok I went to the doctor a month ago and found out we are having..." Riley paused and Maya picked up where she left off

" we are having TWINS!" Everyone was speechless except for Maya "Mum, dad? Are you happy?" Lucas suddenly grabbed Maya's hand "it's ok honey give them time to let it sink in"

/5 minutes latter/

"wait.. let me get this clear." Augie said holding his hand up "I'm going to have four nephews" he considers Maya a sister "or nieces?" Ava pointed out

"wait how did you get here Augie, Ava?" Riley asked her brother and his girlfriend.

"Well your the ones that are having twins and you want to know how we got here? Your joking right?" Ava is a smart 9 year old with blond hair.

"Of course Ava" Maya said to the younger blond

"oh my gosh are you really both having twins?" Cory and Shawn asked at the same time

"Yes" all four soon to be parents said.

"umm Girls and Boys, Mothers and Fathers, Topanga and I have some news for you!" Katie said standing up and pulling her friend with her.

"Oh boy, what is it" their Husbands asked

"We are..." Topanga started

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter!**

 **What do you think is Katie and Topanga's news is?**

 **Still accepting suggestion's for names and genders for Riley and Maya's twins!**

 **Thank you to every one who reviewed!**


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2- Katie and Topanga

**Mum's at 16**

 **Chapter 8 part 2- Katie and Topanga's news**

 **Last Time on Mum's at 16** : **"um Girls and Boys,Mothers and Fathers, Topanga and I have some news for you!" Katie said standing up and pulling her Friend with her.**

 **"oh boy,what is it" their Husbands asked**

 **"We are..." Topanga started.**

* * *

"We are pregnant!" Katie finished her friends sentence

"What! I'm going to have a sibling and I'm having twins!" Maya said shocked.

"that's right baby! Are you OK with this?" Katie asked her teenage daughter.

"Yes of course Mum, why wouldn't I be? I mean I have always wanted a brother or sister. I'm so happy for you and dad!" Maya answered her newly pregnant mother.

"Riley, Augie? Are you OK with a new brother or sister?" Topanga asked her pregnant teen and 8 year old kids

"Yeeeeeeay" Riley said coming out of shock " If it's a girl can we name her Maya?" the teen asked her Mum

"Hey why would you name her after me?" the blond interrupted and asked her best friend

"because your my best friend in the whole world and I love you?" Riley answered the question

"Awe pumpkin I love you too!" Maya said with tears in her eyes and hugging her best friend

"Wow I get a new brother or sister and Nieces or nephews at the same time?" Augie said excitedly

"Yes Honey-bare, but your nieces or nephews will be here first." his mum explained to him

"your so Lucky Augie-Dogie" Ava said in a loving jealous voice. she wants a brother or a sister too

"I know babe it's OK you can have Riley and I'll take the new one?" Augie said to try and cheer up his girlfriend

"Hey! Fine I'll go live with Maya because she actuality loves me Augie!" Riley said dramatically

"Um pumpkin you already live with me?" the blond pointed out to her best friend "how far along are you anyway,Mum and Mrs. Mathews?" she said turning the attention to Katie and Topanga

"We are 4 weeks now" they said together ( Katie and Topanga have gotten pregnant at the same time)

"wow Congratulations " everyone said in amazement

* * *

 **{a/n that's the end of the chapter! Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be the Gender Reviles! Thank you to who ever Reviewed , fallowed and favorites! And apparently I need a Beta Reader?!**


	11. Chapter 9-party plans and names

**Mum's at 16**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own anything in the GMW world!**

 **Thank you to everyone who Fallowed,Favorites and Reviewed!**

* * *

 _Last time on Mum's at 16-_ _"We are 4 weeks now" they said together ( Katie and Topanga have gotten pregnant at the same time)_

" _wow Congratulations " everyone said in amazement_

 _Now on with the story_

* * *

The Month fallowing when everyone found out they where having twins Maya and Katie would surprise Riley and Topanga with their own baby showers and it went unknown that Riley and her mother are doing the same for there best friends. _**{A/N- Riley is 16weeks, Maya is 13weeks and their Mums are exactly 8 weeks pregnant!}**_

"Hey Peaches?" The blond teen asked her best friend.

"Yes, Pumpkin?" Riley answered questioningly

"I had a wonderful idea for a Baby Shower!" Maya said as she took a seat beside Riley

"What is it Maya?" the brown haired teen put down the book she was reading.

" What if we know each-others genders and not tell until the party begins?" she asked smiling because she knew Riley loved surprises and surprising people.

"That sound like so much fun pumpkin I can't wait! I think our baby showers should be on the same day. What do you think?" the overly excited teen said to her best friend

"That would be grate! And we should give our mum's one too just to give back to them you know!"

"I think they will love it!" Riley answered

"So when is your next ultrasound to find out the gender? Maybe we could do that on the same day too?" The 3 months pregnant teen asked her sister

" I think like in 1 month when I'm 20 weeks? Right now I'm only 15 weeks, so I have 5 more weeks! I can't believe how fast time has flown did you know that my little ones are the size of navel oranges. They are 2.5 ounces and 4.5 inches. This week they are starting to move like crazy. Their joints and limbs can all move now?"

Riley said in amazement.

"Wow that's so cuite mine are the size of a babies are about three inches long. At this stage the babies heads are about half the size of them. By the time they are born their heads will only take up about a 1/4 of their bodies. Starting at this phase in the development process babies begin to grow at their own pace. This week our babies vocal cords are beginning to form.! They look like aliens right now" Maya answered in the same awe like voice.

"Yes they do but they are our aliens!" Lucas said entering the apartment with Farkle who just got off work at the bakery.

"what's up Ladies?" Farkle asked is girlfriend and best friend.

"We where just talking about the baby showers and we need to look at names for both genders" Riley said kissing him on the cheek.

"yeah so do we Huckleberry" Maya said to her boyfriend from the couch.

"OK how about we all sit down and talk about names?" Lucas said sitting by Maya

"Oh! How about we wright down 2 girls and 2 boys names and then chose from them?" Riley said to her house-mates

"That sounds fun peaches." the blond teen girl answered her. They all got notebooks and started to wright down names for the twins.

/20Minutes latter/

"OK Lucas you start with your names that you like" Riley said to her friend.

Lucas looked down at his notebook as he read the girl names first.

"well I really like Annaka Sparkle-Rose and Sofia Ashlynn for the girls and for the boys I like Lucas Kaiden and Kameron Flynn."

"I like Lucas Kaiden and Kameron Flynn. good job honey, And now I'll go." Maya Said to Lucas

"My choices are Kaylynn Annabella and Anastasia Winter for girls and for the boys, Kaiden Devon and Xavier James," the blond teen finished.

"I like Annaka Sparkle-Rose and Sofia Ashlynn for girls, Lucas." Farkle said next

"I chose Karma Sparkle and Ashlynn Elizabeth for girls and for the boys I liked Jayden Eli and Kaiden Daniel." Farkle said as he finished reading his list.

"I like all the names!" Riley said smiling

"For the Girls I chose Anastasia Sofia and Sparkle Ashlynn and for the boys I chose Elijah James and Hayden Kaiden"

 ** _{A/N- What do you think? Out of the names they chose which do you like better?}_**


	12. Chapter 10 Boys,Girls or Both?

**Mum's at 16**

 **Chapter 10- boy's or girl's part 1**

 **Hiya, everyone sorry for not updating in a long time.**

* * *

 **Life has been crazy. Anyway this chapter Riley is 22 weeks and Maya is 19 weeks. Topanga, Katie are 11 weeks.**

 **Thank-you to everyone who has Fallowed,Favorites and Reviewed and Even just read.**

 **Love you!**

* * *

Riley Matthews is a soon to be Mother of 2 at the age of 16 and along with her is Maya Hart also soon to be Mother of 2 at the age of 16. they know that raising 2 sets of twins is going to be hard but with the help of their boyfriends and Families they will get through it together.

Today was Riley's 22 week ultrasound and with Maya, Farkle and Lucas By her side she knows they are going to be grate parents to the Twins. Once the gang gets to the doctor's office Riley checks in and 10 Minutes latter

"Riley Matthews" the nurse called her name.

Riley and Maya stood up with the help of their boyfriends Farkle and Lucas. As soon as the Teenage parents to be walked back in to the small ultrasound room the brown haired, mother to be, laid on the table.

"Hi Riley are you ready to find out the genders of your twins?"

"Oh my Gosh Yes!" Riley said excitedly

"Hey nurse um Riley has to close her eyes or something because I'm throwing her a party so could you right down the genders for me and not tell her" Maya said

"Is that OK Miss Matthews?" the nurse asked the excited Mother to be

"Yes that is OK and just so you know when Maya gets her ultrasound done it will be the same she will not be aloud to know!" Riley answered the nurse

"OK then please lift your shirt up so I can put some gel on it" said the nurse Riley did as she was told and looked at the monitor to see her twins

"their they are sweetie! Here is there head" the nurse said pointing to the head

"Everything looks grate" she said righting on a piece of paper and handing it to Maya

"Thank-you Nurse" Maya said as she and Lucas Left the room to look at the paper and text a meeting with the families for 6:30 that night

"Cowboy you open it" Maya said handing the paper to her boyfriend

"Oh my gosh...Look" Lucas said handing it back to Maya

"Wow I can't believe it she will be so happy!" Maya said just as Riley and Farkle came out of the office. They stayed in there learning more about there babies

"What am I having Maya?" the brown haired girl asked her best friend

"Now...now Peaches you know I can't tell you and no one else can not until your party" the blond Teen said back to her. With that they all walked home.

"Riley and Farkle what names did you choose?" Lucas asked his roommates when they all got home

"we chose Ashlynn Elizabeth-Rose and Anastasia Marie for girls. I hope its girls!" Riley answered sitting down in her chair

"We chose Kaiden James and Kameron Flynn for the boys!" Farkle said smiling

"I love those names guys you will find out in 2 weeks OK no spying!" Maya said to her best friends.

"I do too Peaches, if its a girl her name is going to be Ashlynn Elizabeth-Rose" Riley said

"If its a boy then his name will be Kaiden James." Farkle agreed

"come on cowboy we need to get going" as she walked to the door 20 minutes and a nap latter.

"I'm coming Pancakes hold your horses would ya?" Lucas asked is girlfriend with his Texas accent

"I don't got horse hop-along I got babies that need some food!" the blond said to her boyfriend laughing.

"Fine, fine lets go." he said as he got up off his chair and walked to the door giving Maya a big long kiss on the lips

"do you still want to go?" he asked teasingly

"ooh...No we got to go to the meeting" she answered walking out the door before he could say another word. Lucas quickly caught up to his beautiful blond pregnant girlfriend.

/5 Minutes Latter/

the two blond teenagers just got to Topanga's Cafe and sat down in there usual spot everyone was already there because they where a couple minutes late

"Finally they arrive" Cory said to his wife Topanga

"shut up Cory they are only 2 minutes late and she is 19 weeks with Twins!" she answered her husband of 17years.

"Hey every one! We got the Genders for Riley's Twins along with Names." Maya said "What are they?" the soon to be grandmother asked "Slow down Mrs. Matthews I'll get to that later" the blond teen told the older woman

" Now we are going to keep this a surprise for 2 weeks from today at 5:30 pm. That is when the gender revile / baby shower will be." Lucas stood up beside is girlfriend with the job list

"Mr. Matthews you will be buying the decorations" he told his teacher  
"OK" Cory answered

" Mrs. Matthews you will get the cupcakes, Katie you will close shop so we can have it here, Mr. and Mrs. Minkis you will take Farkle and Riley out for a nice dinner at 3pm and Maya you will get some of our friends together that have and will support them and I will decorate the place" the teenage Father to be said to everyone

"so what is my little girl having?" Topanga asked her daughters best friend

"She is having...Girls!" Maya said showing everyone the ultrasound of her friends Babies

"what is she going to name them" Mrs. Minkis asked

"Ashlynn Elizabeth-Rose and Anastasia Marie" Maya Answered

"I love those names they will be perfect names for them!" Topanga said proudly.

A few minutes latter everyone went home to sleep.

* * *

 **A/n: again Thank you to every one who has or will read, review, fallow, and favorite! It means a lot to me.**

 **Love ya, Summer Rose**


	13. Chapter 11- Riley's baby shower

**MUM'S AT 16**

 **CHAPTER 11-RILEY'S BABYSHOWER**

* * *

 **A/N-SORRY IT HAS TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO UPDATE AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FAVORIETED,FALLOWED,READ AND REVIEWED I LOVE SEEING NICE REVIEWS! sorry if anything is spelled wrong and stuff like that.**

* * *

 **IN THIS CHAPTER MAYA IS 21WEEKS(next chapter is Maya's ultrasound) Topanga and Katie are 13weeks and Riley is 24weeks! Now on with the story**

* * *

"Maya!"Riley yelled across the hall to her best friend at school.

"Hey Riles are you getting excited to meet the twins?" the blond teen asked

"Ofcorse peaches! What am I having peaches? I really want to know so I can spoil them" Riley asked as they walked to her fathers classroom

"sorry Sunshine not telling you until to night" Maya said sitting aqwardly at her desk along with Riley. A few minutes Farkle and Lucas walk in to the classroom giving each girlfriend a kiss on the cheek "Mr. Minkis and Mr. Friar don't you know better than to kiss my daughters in school in front of me?" Cory Matthews said to the to boys "n...No sir we do not." Farkle said knowing that Cory did not mind that much."well then you will have to work 3 shifts at Topanga's bakery." Mr. Matthews told them and Lucas and Farkle nodded their heads.

"how are you felling Riley and Maya?" the Texan boy asked the girls after school and they simply looked at each other and nodded

"We feel pregnant, cowboy!" Maya said to her boyfriend

"well girls that is because you indeed are pregnant with twins might I add and I cant wait to meet them." Farkle said putting his arms around both girls as they walk to work laughing.

"Hey,Riles can we go home for a second I got to get something important?" Farkle asked

"Sure Honey, see you at home guy's" the brunet teen said to her best friends and when she wasn't paying attention Farkle gave the all clear for the party.

"Riles my parents would like to take us to a early dinner is that OK?" Farkle asked as the two brunets walked home. His parents picked them up from there house.

/At the Resonant/

"Farkle, Riley we are so proud of how much you have grown up. I know you will be amazing parents to the twins and no doubt they will be beautiful." Mrs. Minkus told the soon to be parents

" thank you mom, Riley I have loved you since we met and now we are going to be parents, I had this planed for a couple of months now and I want you to know that you are my best friend" Farkle said as he got down on one knee

"will you make me the happiest guy on the earth? Will you marry me?" the teenage boy said to his girlfriend

"Oh My Gosh! Farkle, Yes!" Riley answered him as she wiped tears out of her eyes and kissed him "congratulations kids"

/30 minutes later/

Lucas has decorated the bakery with Maya's help, Topanga made cupcakes, Katie obliviously closed the bakery. Everything was ready so Lucas text MR. Minkus to bring Riley and Farkle over to the bakery and in a few minutes they walked in

"Welcome soon to be parents of Ashlynn Elizabeth-Rose and Anastasia Marie Congratulations Peaches it's twin girls!" Maya shouted

"Oh My Gosh I can't believe that you did all of this Pumpkin I love you" Riley said hugging her.

"attention Friends and Family we have some other news" Farkle spoke up "Not to take away from the hard work you did but WE ARE ENGAED TO BE MARRIED!" he finished

"congratulations Sunshine and I love you too" Maya said hugging Riley back. As the night went on they played games and laughed a lot.

* * *

 **{A/N- what do you think? Did you like it? As always thank-you to everyone who reads, reviews, fallows and favorites you guys are the best Love ya.}**


	14. Chapter 12 MAYA'S ULTRASOUND

**Mum's at 16**

 **Chapter 12-Maya's ultrasound**

* * *

 **A/N- A big thank-you to everyone who reviewed, fallowed, favorites and read it means a lot to me.**

 **To the gust who asked why is Riley and Farkle getting married at 16? they just got engaged, I'm not sure when there wedding will be maybe like when the twins are 2 or something.**

 **I will try to update as much as I can, I have a lot on my plate right now.**

 **So enough of me talking lets get on with this exciting chapter shall we? The first part is in Maya's point of view. Lets go!**

* * *

I'm 23 weeks pregnant! I can't believe it, but I'm so happy with Lucas and all my friends by my side and today is the gender revile ultrasound, but sadly I wont get to find out my self because my best friend who is 26 weeks pregnant with twin girls is planing a gender revile/baby shower.

I'm also having twins and I totally can't believe that our mom's are also 15 weeks pregnant luckily with only one little monkey.

"It's time to get ready to leave" I yelled

"Okay I'm ready honey" my boyfriend Lucas said as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug

"Hi Cowboy I just seen you this morning in bed" I said smiling in to his chest

"well yes you did and I quite liked this morning, mam' " he said jokingly

"yeah I bet you did, I liked it too. Ha ha, have you picked out the boy names just in case they are boys" I asked him

"yes Mam' I sure did, would y'all like to here them?" Lucas asked his girlfriend and best friends

"well of course we would Lucas" Riley answered

"Okay then my first choice is Kameron Flynn and Lucas Kaiden. I think if it's only one boy he will be named Kameron Lucas " he said smiling

"What about the girl names short stack?"

"well Hop-along I love the names Kaylynn Annabella and Alexis Sofia-Rose. I think if it's just one girl her name will be Kaylynn Sofia-Rose" I said smiling as we walked down the street to the doctor's office

"i love it and I will be happy with what ever we have." Lucas said as he wrapped a arm around his pregnant girlfriend

/15 minutes later/

"How can I help you" the receptionist asked as she looked up from her computer

"Hi, yes I am here for my ultrasound, my name is Maya Hart" I said

"Okay Miss Hart I will let them know your here" she said politely

"thank-you" I said quietly and went to sit down with my boyfriend and best friends

" hey peaches where you this nervous about your ultrasound?" I questioned

"of course I was pumpkin and you have nothing to worry about the little ones are good" Riley answered with her sing-song voice

/5 Minutes latter/

"Miss Hart!" the nurse called me so I stood up with my "crew" and walked over to the nurse

"hey nurse Champagne" I said walking past her in to the small hallway

"Hi Maya, How are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm feeling good I can't wait to find out the genders" I answered

"what gender are you hoping for?"

"i don't care as long as they are healthy" I said smiling

"good,good now lay on the table and lift your shirt up" the nurse said as we all walked in to the exam room

"are you excited to be a father Lucas?"

"Yes mam' I sure am" the tall blond teenage boy said

"OK lets see what your having"

"nurse Sarah, Riley is to find out first just like I did for her"

"Okay hon."

After a few minuets of searching the nurse finally found the twins and she said

"Ah, here we go, it seams to me that they are holing hands"

"awe Maya,Lucas their adorable"Riley said rubbing her tummy

"that they are pumpkin, hey cowboy we make pretty cutie babies don't we?" the blond haired girl said to her boyfriend.

"we sure do shortcakes" Lucas said smiling as he kissed her on the cheek. The nurse took advantage of the fact that the teen soon to be parents weren't looking at the screen and quickly wrote down the sex of the twins and handed it to Riley as the blond haired teens looked up '

"so Sarah what are the sexes of the twins?" Maya tried to get a answer she hoped the gender revel/ baby shower wont take 2 weeks like Riley's did "Now Miss. Hart you told me that Riley was to find out you will just have to ask her and you can clean up, ill go print some of the pictures out so you can keep them" Sarah said to Maya as she walked out the door

"Riles what are we having?" Lucas asked one of his best friends

"uh uh you maid me wait 2 freaking long weeks so Congratulations your going to wait 1 month" the brunet answered as she left the room with her soon to be Husband.

/20 minutes later/

Riley and Farkle had called everyone except for her best friends right after they got a good distance from the soon to be parents.

"Okay Every Body I have Maya and Lucas's babies genders!" she Yelled as the walked in to Topanga's

"what are they having?" Katie and Shawn asked at the same time

"I have desired not to tell you so Maya or Lucas can try to ask you and get them so I need Dad to get purple decorations and Uncle Shawn Blue decorations and Mom and Aunt Katie can you Make a cake with Purple and Blue frosting?"

"Got it honey!" the 2 sets of parents said back to the teen

"Last but not least Mr. and Mrs. Fair can you spoil Maya and Lucas to something I think Lucas is going to pop the question!" she said smiling at the thought of Maya getting married she loved her.

"of course Riley and should I ask if he is going to "pop" the big question?" Mr. Fair asked

"No no no let him ask for her hand Shawn and then tell his dad that the plan is set! Oh the party will be in like 3 weeks but I told them a month so they can't check on the progress.

* * *

 **A/n once agian thank you to who ever reads reviews fallows and favorites it means alot and i will most likly be able to uplode every other weekend and hang around for the next chapter ill try to get that up tomarrow or the day after HAPPY HOLLIDAYS! LOVE YA BYE!**


	15. Chapter 13 Maya's Gender Revile

Mum's at 16

Chapter 14-Maya's Gender Revile

* * *

A/n Hi Everyone! This is just going to be a short Chapter because I'm not felling good and I need to rest. Anyway this takes place about 2weeks after Maya's ultrasound so Maya is 25weeks, Riley is 28weeks and their mom's are 17weeks(would you guys like a gender revile party chapter for the mom's?) let me know in the reviews and now lets get on with the story!

* * *

One week after our ultrasound Lucas called Maya's father Shawn Hunter and this is how it went

"Hello" Shawn said as he picked up the cell phone

"Hi Mr. Hunter this is Lucas Fair, Maya's boyfriend" I said nervously

"Is Maya OK?" He asked as he started panicking

"Yes Sir,she's fine no twins yet but I did want to ask you a question are you free next week on Saturday at 5pm?" the blond teen started to walk around

"Yes I am Lucas that would be fine Katie has to work then so come over to our place and we can talk." Shawn said a little worried

"That's Grate thank-you sir! I'll talk to you then" Lucas smiled as left to go get the perfect ring. Yeah sure they are only in high school but they are all ready having twins so why not make a "honest woman" out of Maya.

 **One week latter**

"Hey Babe I'm going to go hang out with your dad for a little, call me if you need anything. I love you and the twins!" Lucas said giving Maya a kiss on the lips and then kissing her stomach

"Okay Cowboy I love you." Maya said as he walked out the door and she went down to see her mum at work.

"Hey Mum, how are you?" the blond teen said as she walked in the door

"Hi honey, I'm doing good, how are you and the little ones?"

Katie asked her daughter

"We are doing good I can't wait to find out what they are."

Maya said smiling

"Oh me to sweet-pea what are you hoping for?"

"Honestly Mom I don't care as long as they both are healthy." the girl said proudly

"what do you want mum since you have me, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"As long as the baby is healthy I could care less. Would you like a brother named Noah Xavier or a sister named Melody Winter-Rose?" Katie asked Maya

"I want both! I love those names and I really want more siblings." she said excitedly

"I'll talk to Shawn about it and where is Lucas?" Katie said just now noticing that he was not there

"Oh he is over talking to dad about guy stuff I guess" Maya answered her mom

"Congratulations Baby girl I love you, and I'm so happy that you have Lucas, he will be a grate father and husband"

"WAIT WHAT? I'm not ready for a husband mom yeah I know I'm having twins and he will be a good dad but I don't want to marry him! I'm to young!" the blond teenager started panicking

"Sweet-pea calm down! Breath it's Okay. Just keep breathing  
ill be right back" Katie said grabbing her phone and calling Shawn

"Hello, Honey what's wrong?" her husband said as he answered his phone

"Shawn I need you to get Lucas to meet us at the hospital, Maya is having a really bad panic attack we are on our way to the emergency room!" with that Katie hanged up as she grabbed her car keys

"Maya, honey come on can you walk?"

"yeah mom I think so" Maya said in between breaths and with the help from her mom Maya slowly stood up and started to walk to the car.

/5 minutes latter/

"Hello My daughter needs help shes having a really bad panic attack and she is 25 weeks pregnant with twins!" Katie said pushing Maya in a wheelchair

"Ma'am calm down please we will get her in to a room soon" the receptionist said.

Maya got out of the hospital 2 hours latter because she was just being watched by the nurses.

When they got home everyone was there with balloons and ribbons and Riley, Farkle and Shawn was there with signs that where covered up with Purple and Blue,witch is Maya and Lucas favorite color, after Maya got settled

"Maya you are my best friend and the godmother of our twins, so today we would like to tell you the genders of your twins are you ready?"Riley asked

"Yes!" Maya said excitedly

"Uncle Shawn Please Flip your card on three!" the brunet demanded

"Got it Riles"

"One,Two,Three!"Maya said

Shawn flipped the covering over and read it "Congratulations Maya and Lucas! You are expecting!"

"What are we expecting Riles?" Lucas asked then Farkle uncovered his card and Lucas read it

"A BOY WELLCOME KAMERON LUCAS AND...!"

"Oh my god! We are having a boy!" he said smiling

"Oh wow cowboy I can't believe it! Dose that mean we are having a Girl too?" Maya asked excitedly at that moment Riley flipped her card and read it

" A GIRL! WELLCOME KAYLYNN SOFIA-ROSE!"

"congratulations Maya you are going to have a mamma's boy and a daddy's girl!" Riley said smiling


	16. Chapter 14 Topanga

**MUM'S AT 16**

 **CHAPTER 14- Topanga**

 **A/N-Hey Everyone! I'm so glad that you are liking my story so far. Riley is 31weeks(just 9 weeks left!) Maya is 28weeks(12weeks to go) Katie and Topanga are 20weeks (20weeks to go)**

" **Mrs. Matthews" the nurse called today was her ultrasound to find out the gender of the baby**

" **coming!" Topanga said to the nurse they walked in to a room and she did what the nurse said**

" **So Mrs. Matthews are you ready to find out what you are having?" the nurse asked**

" **well of course Nurse why wouldn't I be!" she answered excitedly**

" **well Topanga you are having TWINS! Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" the nurse said freaking out "by the way it's a boy and a girl!"**

" **Oh My Gosh, really...no way!" she said in shock**

 **~20 minutes latter~**

 **When Topanga got home she called Riley**

" **Hey Mum, How are you?" Riley said when she answered the phone**

" **Hey Sweetie, I'm not doing to good my Doctor just put me on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy." Topanga Matthews told her daughter over the phone**

" **Oh My Gosh are you Okay Mum?" the teen asked**

" **I'll be fine sweet pea so will your siblings" her Mum said with out noticing what she said**

" **what do you mean siblings? Did you find out if its a boy or girl yet?" Riley asked as she walked to there building from work**

" **hmm-uhhh I'll talk to you when you get here, I got to go bye" Topanga said as she hanged up about two minutes latter Riley knocked on her parents door and he beautiful mom opened it**

" **Hey Sweetie pie" she said giving her heavily pregnant daughter**

" **Hi Mum! Don't you need to sit down?" Riley questioned as she pulled her mom to the couch**

" **Riley, I have some good news and some bad news." The mom of 2 and soon to be more said**

" **what's the good news?" she answered**

" **well I went to my ultrasound today and you are going to have a Brother and a Sister!" Topanga said excitedly**

" **Wait...What? I'm Having girls, Maya is having a girl and a boy and now you are having the same as Maya?" Riley said confused**

" **Yes,Riley but the bad news is that I have to be on bed rest until they are born because we didn't know about one of the twins until now, I can still move around a little bit but not much." she said rubbing her stomach**

" **So Mum what are you going to name them?" Riley asked excitedly**

" **We are going to name them Eliot Ryan and Kaylee Hope" the mom said smiling**

" **I Love those names Mom! But I have to go rest and so do you!" Riley said yawning as she got up and waddled to the door being 31 weeks pregnant with twins is so not easy**

" **Okay honey I love you,Take it easy your almost there! Good night" Topanga said as she laid on the couch**

" **I love you too Mom and you too." with that the pregnant teen walked across the hall to her house**

 **~At Riley's house~**

" **House Meeting Everyone!" Riley hollers as she walks in the door and one by one everyone sits in there seats**

" **What's up peaches?" Maya questioned her best friend**

" **I just talked to my Mom,"**

" **Is she Okay?" Farkle,her soon to be husband, asked**

" **She's Having Twins!" Riley said somewhat excitedly**

" **Congratulations! Hun, how do you feel about it?" Maya said**

" **Did she find out what they are yet?" Lucas asked**

" **what names did she pick out?" Farkle asked after Lucas**

" **I'm Happy about it May-May and she's having a boy and a girl,Lucas, and Hun there names are Eliot Ryan and Kaylee Hope."**

" **That's wonderful" the three teens say at the same time**

 **A/N~that's the end of this chapter! How did you like it? Please review I appreciate it a lot and I love the good ones.**


End file.
